The embodiments herein relate generally to solutions for removing fluid from a flooded area and to extract heat.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, there was no comprehensive solution for automatic shallow fluid extraction ⅛ inch depth around all area perimeters without cavitation and single location sump pickup. Systems today use one location sump basins to congregate liquid in before pumping out. This causes condensation and cavitation. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.